know your inuyasha stars better
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: What happens when k y s interviews the inuyasha gang? HORROR,HORROR,AND MORE HOOOORROOR!It is pretty good too please r
1. Inuyasha

Know your Inuyasha stars better

Inuyasha comes in and sits down

_Know your stars…Know your stars…Know your stars_

"Okaaay, that was weird" he said

_Inuyasha…his tetsusaiga is made of plastic._

"WHHAAAAAAAT? IT IS NOOOT!" he yelled

_Yes it is. You bought it from Toys Are Us. I have the receipt right here_

_Inuyasha… picks his nose when no one's looking_

"Where in the universe do you get this junk?"

_Internet. Inuyasha…He wears red contacts when he's a full demon_

"What makes you think that is true?"

_Lots of things. Inuyasha his hair really brown_

"That, is where I DRAW THE LINE!"

He lunges toward the narrator yelling,"TETSUSAIGA!"

Kagome rushes in yelling, "Sit Boooy!"

_Thank you Mrs. Kagome_

"Stupid lying narrator" he growled

"It was no problem" she said

_Inuyasha…plays fetch with Kagome when they are alone together_

"WHAAAAATTT!" she yelled "I know he's horrible" he responded

"In that case, go get him, boy"

"With pleasure" he said while cracking his knuckles

_Hey, what are you doing? Stop, no, get away from me, get, aAHHHHHHHHH!_

OOOOOOHHH!sit boy SIT BOY AAAAAAAAH

The faint cry of "iron reaver soul stealer!"

"and that was know your stars of inuyasha and we will now leave before the cops come

for our heads"


	2. Sango

Know your stars of Inuyasha Better 2

Sango enters the onto the stage and decided to sit down.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

"Where are you,demon?"she yelled.

_Sango...She was happy when her village was destroyed._

"WHAAAATT?I was seriously crushed!"She yelled.

_Sango...She enjoy's it when Miroku ropes her._

"Say what now?"she said.Miroku enters.

"I knew you liked it!"he said while runninggive her a big hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen,you are about to see why ther's a red slap mark on his face."she said.When Miroku finally reached her,she raised her hand and slapped him on his left cheek.

_Sango...Her Hiraikotsu is made out of cheese._

"It's not."she says.A door is heard opening offstage and Gir comes in.

"CHEEESE!"he yelled.Sango brings out a squirt gun and shoots Gir.He shortcircuted and was dragged off by Zim.

"What was that?"she asked.

_Sango...She's Clostrophobic._

"Um,no I'm not."she says.A box is then dropped on her head,and she starts to breath deep.

"Okay."she said"Remeber what the doctor said,Wide Open Spaces,Wide Open Spaces."

_Okay time to go.That was Sango on Know your stars of Inuyasha Better 2._

"Hello?"said Sango,still under the box"Is anyone there?"

"I am."said Miroku.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"she said.


	3. Sesshy

Know your stars of Inuyasha better 3

**ThunderBenderPrincess;Due to popular demand, I will be doing Sesshomoru( Sorry if I mispelled it). Enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshomoru is seen in the hot seat.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

He says nothing.

_Sesshomoru...secretly madly in love with Mr.Lancers sister._

"Who?" he said. Doors bursted open and she came onto the stage.

"Bridget Jones' Diary! I am not Mr.Lancers sister, I _am_Mr.Lancer!" he yelled, taking off the red wig and going back out the way he came in.

"Who was that ugly and strange creature?" Sesshomoru said.

_Sesshomoru...wishes he were a pretty little girl._

"What?"

_Sesshomoru...enjoys watching Barney, The Powerpuff Girls, and Blues Clues when he's alone._

"No."

_Sesshomoru...hugs his bigpoofy tail when he's asleep._

"That's a lie." he says with great sterness in his voice.

_Sesshomoru...Poofy Tail! Poofy Tail! Poofy Tail!_

"This is all nonsense! I'm leaving!" he says. He gets off the hot seat and heads out the back doors.

_OOookaay.Uuuuuummmm. Pssst, Sesshomoru left. What do I do know TBP?

* * *

_

**ThunderBenderPrincess; How should _I_ know? _You're_ the host. Go to ending titles!

* * *

**

_Right. That was Sesshomoru on Know your stars... Know your stars...Know your stars._


	4. Miroku

Know your stars of Inuyasha better 4

Miroku sits down in the hot seat.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars_

"Freaky." Miroku said, looking around for where the voice came from. For some reason, he remembers hearing the voice.

_Miroku... He's in love with Kairi ._

"Who?" Miroku asked, scratching the back of his head, "I can honestly say I've never met a Kairi before."

_Miroku... He's in love with Katara._

"What are you talking about? I don't know who Katara is." Miroku said

_Miroku... He's in love with Sam Manson._

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." Miroku said, "I don't know who she is as well."

_Miroku... He's in love with Kagome._

"WHAT? I am NOT in love with Kagome! I love Sango! Do you here me up there? SANGO!" Miroku yelled

_Miroku... I may have heard you, but they didn't. _Miroku turned around to see Danny Phantom, Aang, Sokka, Sora, Riku, and leading the pack, Inuyasha.

"What are you all doing?" Miroku said, "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't... Don't come any closer! I'll use my tornado! NOOOO!" All the guys were beating up on him in many painful ways. From ecto blasts to tornadoes, wind scars to keyblade blasts.

_Miroku... This is Sango up in the narrator booth. I just wanted to get back at you when you and I were alone. __And that was Miroku on Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars_


	5. Kagome

Know your stars of Inuyasha 5

After Kagome was blasted with Jimmy Neutron's forget-o-blaster, she walks into the room and sits on the hot seat, unaware.

_Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars_

"Whoa. What is that?" she asks

_Kagome... She can't hit anything with her arrows_

"What? Of course I can hit things with my arrows! Their enchanted to hit anything." She yelled

_Kagome... She hates the living daylights out of Inuyasha_

"Um...Uh...I, uh..." she said, sweating.

_Kagome... raised in Texas and knows Sandy Cheeks_

"Okay, WHAT? I was raised in Japan! does the name Kagome sound Texan to you? And who is Sandy Cheeks?" Kagome yelled

_Kagome... Kagome is an average kid, but no one understands. Mom and dad and Vicky always giving her commands. Doom and gloom up in her room, stroken instantly. While her magic fish who grant her every wish, cause in reality they are her godparents, Fairly Oddparents..._

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips.

_Uhhh... Kagome... A fairy godparent in disguise_

"A what?" Kagome said, a confused look plastered on her face. A door is heard opening offstage, and in comes Mr. Crocker with a butterfly net!

"Fairy!" he yells while charging with his butterfly net. A couple men in white suits drag him from behind and take him away.

"No! NO! I was so close to finding a fairy!" he yelled while being dragged. One of the men bring out a giant needle and aim it at Crocker.

"Time to go night- night Mr. Crazy pants!" the doctor with the needle said. They walked outside and closed the door and an earsplitting scream filled the room. Then it was real quiet.

"Okay that was wierd." Kagome said

_I'll say. And that was Kagome, the Texan Fairy godparent on Know your stars... _

"Wait I'm not a fairy godparent or a texan!" Kagome yelled

_Know your stars... _

"Hello? Are you listening to me up there?"

_Know your stars._

* * *

Okay, I'm stumped. Who do you want to see on the hot seat next? Review with your choice! 


	6. Koga

**ThunderBenderPrincess: I'd like to thank ladyhawk89 for the inspiration I needed.**

**

* * *

**

Know your Inuyasha stars Better 6

Koga comes in and decides to sit down after all the running he's done lately.

_Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars_

"Who's there? Naraku?" he asked, looking around nervously.

_Koga... Loves to eat marshmallows_

"What? I don't even know what marshmallows are!" he yelled, shaking his fist angrilly.

_Koga... Sleeps in a giant marshmallow when it's dark out_

"I don't sleep in anything! I sleep on the ground with my clan!" he yelled waving his arms.

_Koga... Leader of the marshmallow clan_

"I'm the leader of the WOLF clan! I don't know about any MARSHMALLOWS!" he yelled, again waving his arms wildly.

_Koga... He eats marshmalows so much, he is one_

"I'm not a MARSHMALLOW! I dont' eat MARSHMALLOWS! I've never even heard of, nevertheless seen, a MARSHMALLOW! I'm Koga! A wolf demon and a leader of a wolf demon tribe! I have never had any asssociation with any stupid, ridiculous, MARSHMALLOWS!" he yelled, waving his arms and fists wildly and uncontrolably.

_Koga... I have a marshamllow bag in my booth if you want some_

"OOH! Can I have one? Please? I love marshmallows! Marshmallows make the world go round!" he said ina cute little voice. Then he realized what he just said and ran out of the room using his shikon enhanced legs.

_And that was Koga, the marshmallow demon, on Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars_


	7. Shippo

Know your Inuyasha Stars Better 7

Shippo makes his way to the hot seat and had some trouble climbing up to sit in it.

_Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars._

"Whoah. What was that?" Shippo asked, looking around.

_Shippo... He's in love with Kirara._

"What? I don't, we're just friends!" Shippo said, crossing his arms.

_Then why are you blushing bright red?_

"Uh...Um... I, uh..." Shippo said

_Shippo... Uses flash paper to make his fox fire._

"No I don't! I use magic! MAGIC! It's all real! Not flash paper!" Shippo yelled, standing up on the seat and began stomping his feet.

_Shippo... When he's alone, he like to transform into Kagome to make himself feel happy._

"...That sounded so wrong." Shippo said, shuddering.

_Shippo... He's a girl!_

"I am not! What makes you think I'm a girl?!" Shippo yelled

_Because you're always wearing a bow in your hair._

"... That doesn't count! I am not a girl, do you hear me? NOT A GIIIIIRL!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled a the top of his lungs.

_And that was Ms. Shippo on Know your stars..._

"That's all a big pile of demon poop! None of that is true!"

_Know your stars..._

"Are you even listening to me up there? Helooo!!"

_Know your stars._

"Forget this."


End file.
